redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
RWI Vision
The RWI Vision is an RWI Defender Class vessel built by Red Wood Industries. The Vision is also one of three ships assigned to Task Force Epsilon. The commanding officer of the RWI Vision is Commander Jonas. It is assumed that the fate of the Vision ''and the ''Belfast ''will be shown in Space Engineers: Enigma. History Little is known about the ''Vision prior to the event at Epsilon Base Serenity Like the [[RWI Serenity|RWI Serenity]] and [[RWI Belfast|RWI Belfast]], the Vision was assigned to Task Force Epsilon to locate and retrieve Grand Admiral Jack Roberts, the [[RWI Eclipse|RWI Eclipse]]'' and, if possible, any surviving members of the [[RWI Ardent Moon|RWI ''Ardent Moon]]. Once the task force was assembled, they searched the reaches of space for two and a half weeks when it was decided the Serenity would venture on its own to cover more ground. The Vision ''and ''Belfast continued their search. Mysterious Discovery & Fate Once a few days had passed since the separation of the Task Force, the RWI Belfast experience technical problems and had to halt in order to repair critical systems. In order to keep up the search the Vision continued along its projected course. A few days after leaving the Belfast, the Vision picked up strange signals coming from a nearby system, thinking it could be a signal from Grand Admiral Roberts and the survivors, the Vision broke off of its course and headed for the mysterious planet. Once orbit was archived Commander Jonas began sending out hails to any friendly forces on the planet, due to the strong amount of interference the Vision could not understand the messages being sent out. While Commander Jonas and his first officer, Lt Cmdr Connor Yates discussed what to do another stronger signal was beamed from the planet right to the Visions location in space. This provoked the crew into thinking there was a life form down on the planet, Cmdr Jonas made the uneasy decision to attempt landing of the Vision on the planet below. This plan was daring as the Vision was an older Defender Class star ship and therefore not designed for atmospheric landings. During the decent, the Vision's systems started to go critical and began breaking parts of the hull. To add to the list of rising problems the crew detected several fighters approaching the star ship. Cmdr Jonas ordered the ship to battle stations and it soon became a battle for survival, the fighters caused major damage to the engine nacelles nearly crippling the ships main propulsion. Eventually the Vision was forced into an emergency landing that resulted in breaking of the ships super structure. The crippling of the Vision resulted in the fracturing of the crew. Commander Jonas believed that the only way off the planet was to scout for resources and repair the Vision and make contact with the Belfast. The first officer, Lt Commander Yates disagreed with his superior officer and publically stated in front of the bridge crew that Jonas was unfit to Command the Vison and her crew. The decision of Connor Yates resulted in a near mutiny as half the crew sided with him while the loyal ones sided with there commander. Eventually Lt Cmdr Yates and his party left the Vision in search for the way off the mysterious planet while Commander Jonas stayed on board the wrecked Vision hoping to find a way off the planet. The current status of the Vision is unknown, last recorded contact with RWI Central Database was when Task Force Epsilon was launched. Category:Ships Category:Red Wood Industries